


Promise Of Love:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Hawaiian Heat [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, General, Gunplay, Gunshot Wounds, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Naked Cuddling, Oaths & Vows, Physical Abuse, Promises, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Shooting, Shooting Guns, Slash, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is sleeping, Danny snuggles with him, making sure that he knows he is loved, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	Promise Of Love:

*Summary: Steve is sleeping, Danny snuggles with him, making sure that he knows he is loved, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett is getting the much needed rest, after his experience with Wo Fat, His partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is seeing to that, He also is making promises to him, as he watches him sleep on.

 

"I am gonna be here for you, Super Seal, You have no idea how much joy you brought into mine, & my kids' lives, We love you so much, We knew that we will connect, as soon as we first met, & I think we were rewarded by fate, Cause we had gone so much in our lives".

 

He looks at his lover, & was glad the former seal was resting, & also was not having any nightmares from this particular attack, that the now dead Wo Fat, who died from a gunshot wound, had caused, "I am gonna do everything in my power to make you happy, Steve, These are my promises of love to you, No more drama, trauma, or abuse, We are gonna have a happy life together", as he said the last part, Steve woke up bleary-eyed.

 

"Danno ?", he was confused, & smiled at his blond adonis, who was right beside him in their bed, "Shhh, Babe, Go back to sleep, Everything is fine now, We are safe, Everyone is safe, & happy", The Five-O Commander nodded, as Danny kissed him, & leaned against the blond, as they spooned together, & cuddled & snuggled against each other, as they fell asleep in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
